


A Killer In our Midst

by cutiecannibal



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Gore, M/M, Murder, Necrophilia, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiecannibal/pseuds/cutiecannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>very short ficlet. John and Sherlock do the do but John is a SERIAL KILLER OMGZ</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Killer In our Midst

"Oh John, you're so good at doing that." a moan escaped itself from the consulting detective's parted lips. He could feel all the pressure of John's cock inside of him, pushing in and out slowly as he filled him up with its length again and again.

Sherlock had one arm flung over his flushed face and the other handcuffed to the wood of the bedpost as he let out gorgeous sounds all the while.

John leaned down to run his tongue over Sherlocks stomach as he licked a line up to his throat, making him whine at the coldness of it against his body. He reached the hand that wasn't chained up down to his partner's head, threading his fingers through John's short brown hair as he guided him up to his neck.

When John got to his destination he pressed a firm kiss to Sherlock's carotid artery before pulling his lips back and snapping his sharp teeth down on the life vein.

Blood sprayed across John's face as he ripped and teared at his victim's neck, picking up the speed as he tore in and out of Sherlock with his hot cock.

Sherlock finally registered that he was dying within a few minutes, after the lust haze cleared, and let out a choked scream. John grabbed another mouthful of tender flesh and ripped it off as he set up to watch Sherlock squirm and scream.

Sherlock struggled violently with his chained hand, making a loud crack as it broke, and trying to grasp John with the other. John felt the fingers grab his neck in a vice-like grip and moaned to Sherlock's horror.

Sherlock's body was running low on blood within the minute and his struggling got weaker and weaker until he was barely sucking in feeble breaths. At this moment John let loose inside of his dying partner and pulled out of him, blood soaking his flaccid penis.

He took a final look at Sherlock bleeding out on the bed, the light blue light in his eyes glazing over, and spit the bloody flesh out on him in disgust as he got up and walked away.


End file.
